Largo Lloyd
Largo Lloyd (ラルゴ・ロイド Rarugo Roido) is the former director of the Bee Hive before being dismissed of his post by Caribs Garrard. Since then, he joined the Reverse after revealing his true motives. Background Lloyd was born in Kagerou. When he was still a child, his father experimented on him and was fused with a plant that contained organs belonging mother, becoming One Who Could Not Become Spirit. Since that day, he has fostered his hatred for the government and his father. Sometime after turning twelve years old, Lloyd moved to Yuusari and became a letter bee. Although Llyod originally appeared to be loyal to Amberground, as he rose in the ranks he tried to change the government from the inside. When that failed, Largo Lloyd bid his time and waited for the right moment to strike. Appearance Largo Lloyd looks a middle-aged man with glasses and grayish hair with a tint of purple. When he was younger, he resembled both Jiggy Pepper and Gauche Suede; he had Gauche's hair color and Jiggy's glasses. Personality As the director of the Beehive, Lloyd appeared to be carefree and laxed about his duties. This personality was a facade however once he joined Reverse. After saving Zeal from certain death, he became more serious and grim, even suggesting a revolution against the Amberground government and joining Reverse. He has become more malicious since then, plotting to put Ambergound under his control. Lloyd waited for the right moment to join Reverse and plotted a revolution during his years in Yuusari, suggesting that he had great patience. Since showing his true self, Lloyd has been calm and collected, even when describing his own experimentation. Plot In the beginning of the series, Lloyd did not have much to do with the plot other than acting as Head Bee, but when inspectors arrived from the capital, Lloyd became to have a more serious role in the series. After being dismissed, Lloyd is seen watching Zeal get captured by Cabernet. He rescues Zeal and tells him that he wants to meet with Lawrence, the leader of Reverse and have a talk with him. Lloyd gives Lawrence a book on the history of Amberground that he stole from the capital, and tells Lawrence off his origins, including telling him that he was One Who Could Not Become Spirit. He later challenges Lawrence's ambition, asking him what he plans to do once the man-made sun flickers out. He tells Lawrence that his ambition will be a true revolution. Sometime later, after Cabernet is defeated, Lloyd and Lawrence set a new Reverse base in Blue Notes Blues. Abilities Since he is the Head Master of the Bees, it is assumed that he can deliver letters to practically anywhere, and most likely making him to be skilled in killing Gaichuu. He also has a lot of knowledge, quickly realizing the ability of Lag's Shindan and explaining to him the reason why he can shoot a Shindan from his body is because of the Spirit Amber implanted in his eye. His Dingo have yet to be seen. But in the anime, it is revealed by Elena Blanc that Largo doesn't have a "permanent" dingo; meaning that since in the past, Largo was using temporary dingos only. His Shindanjuu is the cane that he carries. Quotes Trivia *He was born in Kagerou. *Before he taken her mother name "Lloyd" (Largo Lloyd) he went by Largo Barrol from his father name, Jick Barrol. *His idol in the past was Calibus Garrard. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Letter Bee Category:Male Characters Category:Reverse